From 10 to 18, Ryan Scoon's Life at CHERUB
by ladies-man94
Summary: This is a story of Ryan's life at CHERUB. Rated M for later chapters maybe needs a higher rating for some . Takes place around the same time as the books. Has a short Prologue and may have an Epilogue, haven't decided. Enjoy, R&R.
1. Prologue

Ryan Scoon, 7 years old, alone in the world, except for his 11 year old bro, but he wasn't holding up to well. 2 weeks ago, just before Christmas, his family had been going from Wellington to Whanganui to see family. Ryan's dad had been driving, at about 120, and hit a patch of oil. They, him and his brother, had been told that at 100km our car wouldn't have hit the ditch and rolled. None of them had been able to get out and their parents' heads had been below the water, where as his and his brother's hair was just sitting in it. He had had to sit there and watch them suffocate.

10 Days Later

Ryan and his brother were sitting in their room at a Wellington children's home. 2 days ago their only relatives, their mum's parents had been found dead. These last three and a bit weeks had been hell on them and there bodies seemingly couldn't take it. So now my Ryan and his brother were property of the state. But instead of being good little boys about that, they had started going out late, hanging 'round with the wrong crowd and generally making hell for people.

13 Days Later

Ryan was scared, him and matt, his brother, were in a helicopter with blacked out helmets and the co-pilot had just given us a pill. Next thing he knew he was waking up in a big double bed with his bro nowhere to be seen. He got up, and realized something, he was naked. Ryan saw pants and stuff on the desk and decided to get dressed. He stepped into the hall and saw his brother in an open door opposite me. They walked down to an elevator and decided to go to the bottom floor. They got there and there was a lady behind the desk all she said was, "Doctor McAfferty, will see you in a moment." As she said this the door to the office on the left opened and a young boy, probably a year younger than Ryan walked out and he heard a Scottish accent say, "… and if you continue to repeatedly annoy your sister, Bethany, you will get 50hrs cleaning the dojo. Am I making myself, clear?" He couldn't hear the reply, but it seemed to have satisfied this 'Doctor McAfferty' fellow. Next thing the receptionist called out, "Sir, those two Scoon boys are here for you." He turned around and bent a finger, saying, 'well come on then.' They followed him into his office.

4 Months Later

Ryan and his brother had settled into a routine at CHERUB. He was in basic training and Ryan was in the junior block. It turned out he was a natural linguist and great with numbers. It was really fun 'cos at age 8 he was doing math with 12 year olds, and learning 3 languages, Spanish, French and Russian. It was hard but he enjoyed it, especially the fitness stuff and martial arts. I had heaps of great friends, including some girls, one in particular called Bethany Parker. It was good. I had a good life and couldn't wait till basic training.


	2. Basic

2 weeks into training and Ryan knew he was stuffed. They had been running the Assault Course and he had heard a crack in his ankle followed by extreme amounts of pain. Ryan knew he had broken it but he didn't want the instructors to know. He had kept going through the whole day, but just before they got into bed, Large had seen his ankle, which by now was extremely swollen. Large sent Ryan straight to the medical unit where they said, "Sorry Ryan, it's broken, you won't be able to finish training this time 'round." He was teary eyed 'cos of the pain but he knew that he would be fine for the next round of training in just over three months and since his ankle was only a minor break, Ryan was allowed to resume light training in just 3 weeks.

3 Months Later

Ryan was back in training, with his partner and one of his best mates, Sasha 'Rolex' Ross. Her nickname was 'Rolex' 'cos her parents had been multi-millionaires, who died when their jet crashed, going to pick her up from her grand-parents funeral. Since then she had always worn her dad's Rolex, with a couple links taken out so it would fit her. Anyway, they were doing well. So was Bethany, who had restarted with her best mate Lauren. The heroine, who had knocked Mr. Large out with a shovel about 5 weeks into their first go. Ryan was having fun, it sounds crazy. But he was already a black belt, so he knew most of the moves we were doing and he was really fit compared to some of them. Ryan had been training every day for the last 11 weeks. He was quicker, stronger and more aware than when he had started the first time. Mr. Large always seemed to think he was cheating, what he didn't realise was that Ryan enjoyed the harder things of training. I liked to be challenged.

3 Months Later

The Final Day of Training

Today would be tough, Ryan knew it, and everyone else knew it. But they would get through no matter what. Rolex and Ryan had done everything they needed to the night before so that they were ready. Neither of them could wait to get back to campus. It would be great, they'd get to see all their mates and his brother again and he couldn't wait, most of all, to get his first mission. Ryan hoped it would be decent mission compared to ones he'd heard most of the grey shirts got. He wouldn't care though so long as one of his mates was with him. Ryan looked outside and saw nothing, no tricks, no traps and absolutely no sun, yet. 'This is just the beginning,' He told himself, it could change in seconds. They were completely ready to go as soon as the sun was up.

"Ryan," Rolex said to me. "We should get this snowmobile out there now; the sun's just coming up."

"Ok," was all he replied. Ryan wasn't a person known for long sentences. He was, however, a person who thought more than average about what he said. Most people called it stupid and silent; his friends knew he was silent and thoughtful. His brother, James, was the opposite; he spoke the first thing that came to his head.

An hour and a half later: Ryan and Rolex were the first people to the final checkpoint, as they had been through the whole of this four day training exercise. They were first outta the heli, first to the first checkpoint, apparently 'cos nobody could actually tell them that. Now they were first to the final checkpoint, 'this should be fun,' Ryan thought as they were made to stand at attention while they waited for everyone else. It took a while, but when everyone was here with Lauren and Bethany last, they started.

Three Hours Later

They were now getting ready to leave; it had been hard for Ryan to watch Lauren swim across the choppy river, but he knew that it was just Mr. Large's bullying. 'Oh well, better her, than me,' Ryan had thought when she had swum across. Their plane was leaving in just over two hours, and it was about a 16 hour flight to London, and then about a 6 hour drive to campus. It was not going to be fun, apart from the fact that Ryan, was now a grey shirt. Along with most of his mates.


End file.
